


Sway

by tiredgayy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Daichi best boi, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgayy/pseuds/tiredgayy
Summary: “Sing for me, Tetsurou. Sing loud enough to silence the roars.”As war wages on, a general falls in love with a soldier.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Sway

Kuroo stood triumphantly, extending his hand as a show of recognition towards the opposing General, Samawura, who had accepted the hand and returned the gesture. The two of them lock eyes before turning towards the Elders, bowing deeply. The Elders themselves had just finished their greetings, beckoning the commanders in line to follow them. Heavy footsteps and the clanking of decorated armor echoed throughout the hallway of the palace. 

Orange drapery had been strewn across the windows, each successfully blocking out the sight of the moon. They walked past a millenia's worth of architecture: large stone pillars and refurbished arches. The ceiling itself seemed to extend infinitely upwards, almost as though it were reaching out towards the past successors. 

The marching had halted when they reached the center of the room. An array of soldiers had graced their presence. They were met with shining armor, each proudly displaying the Crow of Karasuno. The soldiers bowed deeply and in practiced synchronization, they dispersed across the Grand Hall, leaving the remaining carpet bare once more. 

“All Hail the King of Karasuno, King Ukai!”

Sat amongst the throne was the King, who was draped in a majestic orange that had rivaled even the most beautiful sunsets. The man stood up, gracing the onlookers with his authority and command. A single raise of his hand had left even the most skittish of mice unmoving. In a single, orchestrated voice, the crowd responded, “Long Live the King!”

Another regal man had walked towards the middle of the barren carpet. He wore the crest of Nekoma proudly as he cleared his throat and declared, “All Hail the King of Nekoma, King Nekomata!”

Kuroo’s voice was one of the many that responded, “Long Live the King!” The two Kings walked ever so eloquently, each carrying a different sense of superiority. King Ukai’s gaze was nothing short of being sharp enough to kill every man that stood in the ranks. King Nekomata’s smile was teetering on the borderline of terrifying and warm, as experienced men already knew the genius behind the country of Nekoma. The silence was blemished by the echoes of clad boots and the most expensive of staffs hitting the ground.

The two rulers stood face to face and nodded in acknowledgment. In a single wave of a hand, King Ukai had commanded every person in the room to follow him. As a whole, the counsel and soldiers alike had walked in time with the King. Kuroo, as studious and obedient as he was, had abandoned his stoic reputation to marvel at the walls surrounding him. Dozens of paintings had been lined up against the stone, each displaying Karasuno’s victories and their rulers. He gaped at the pictures until the crowd stopped marching. They had reached the dining hall. 

The soldiers of Karasuno hastily made their way towards the front of the group, lining themselves against the walls of the room and clanging the hilts of their swords against the marble ground. The two Kings made their way into the room, sitting themselves on opposite sides of the table. The rest of the elders and commanders were left to find their seats, which were in order of rank. As the counsel settled down, the room was once again left in a somber haze. Kuroo could swear that he could hear the squeaking of mice, if he were to strain his ears even the slightest bit more. It was meant to be a simple meeting, but the atmosphere began to tense. 

The King of Karasuno finally stood up. Despite the many eyes watching ever so carefully, the man spoke with absolute calmness. “Thank you for coming, King Nekomata. I hope that we will come to a solution that shall benefit us both. Let us discuss further matters in the garden. In the meanwhile, my soldiers will escort your men to their individual rooms.” 

A single glance and a nod left the soldiers scrambling towards the grand table. The soldier assigned to Kuroo had bowed deeply. With precise elegance, the warrior had introduced himself as Tsukishima Kei and beckoned Kuroo to follow. Like a blind man on a leash, the General did as he was told. They skittered around the other Elders and left the room. 

As Tsukishima led him through the maze of hallways, Kuroo found himself asking, “What is the purpose of such uptight security? We are in a protected castle, are we not?” 

The blond scrunched his eyebrows as he thought. “I believe the King demands that the guests be protected as much as possible due to the tense relationships amongst the countries.”

“I understand, but isn’t sending an elite soldier to guard over every individual person a bit much?”

“Considering the current predicaments, it is better to be safe than sorry. Besides, it is not as though we are succumbing ourselves to a disadvantage on the battlefields. There are plenty of warriors better than myself.”

Kuroo nodded in understanding and began to gaze at the stone walls once more. Despite the beauty covering the walls, it simply could not compare to the beautiful halo of gold that adorned the soldier in front of him. Kuroo could not seem to divert his gaze elsewhere; every attempt had left him wanting to run his hands through the spun gold. Needless to say, it was slightly embarrassing to almost run into the blond when he had stopped.

“Kuroo-sama, this shall be your room. I will wait outside of these doors.” 

With that, the soldier opened the doors, allowing Kuroo to enter. The room was absolutely stunning, as it was covered in hides that were the results of previous hunts. In the corner lay a full-size mirror made of gold. He ran his hand over the bedsheets, marveling at the softness of the fabric. He was a mere General, but he felt as though he had been presented the room of the King.

Soft knocking awakened him from his stupor. He announced his approval and Tsukishima opened the door, being careful not to step into the room. 

“Kuroo-sama, the King has declared that there will be a ball this evening to commemorate the arrival of Nekoma. You are to be there once the first star has hung itself in the sky,” said the blond ever so stoically. As subtle as it was, Kuroo caught Tsukishima shifting his gaze across the glorious room and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Say, Tsukishima-kun. May you help me get dressed? I am not accustomed to the garments of the Karasuno people and I fear that I may get lost in the thick fabric.”

The blond flushed deeply and wrung his fingers together. “Kuroo-sama, we are not permitted to enter the rooms.”

“For the time being, this shall be my room and I give you permission to enter.” The General smirked and the soldier turned a darker shade of red. 

“If it is what you wish, then I suppose I must enter.” He walked ever so slowly, almost as though he feared the floor would burn him. Kuroo thought that it was an adequate time to begin undressing. He slowly stripped the armor off, leaving them to sit on the floor. He caught Tsukishima averting his gaze as he draped his clothes over the dark wood floors. 

“Say, Tsukishima-kun, may you fetch me anything that you believe would suit the ball. I am quite inexperienced with your culture.”

The blond nodded swiftly before burying himself in the closet. He gingerly examined each article of clothing, being careful to not touch the fabric himself. After a while, he took out a beautiful suit and cloak. It was much darker than the red that symbolized Nekoma and Kuroo couldn’t help but to run his hands over the velvety cloak. He looked up and saw Tsukishima staring at him with an awed gaze. The realization that he was being watched forced the soldier to turn his head away. To save him from his embarrassment, Kuroo excused the younger, saying that he was surely able to get the clothes on himself. 

\---

The two of them sauntered through the hallways before arriving at the Ballroom. Kuroo flitted around the ballroom, chatting and making an impression on other commanders. Everywhere he went, he left people swooning and charmed. Tsukishima almost found himself falling for the suave words of the elder, before reminding himself that he was naught but the man’s guard. Laughter adorned the crowd as Kuroo made one last comment before making his way towards his soldier. 

“I suppose that is enough for the night, don’t you agree?”

The blond nodded. 

“Then, may we go to the garden?”

“Kuroo-sama, you needn’t to ask. It is my duty to serve you as well as protect you.” The blond declared. The sly man in front of him unnerved him.

“Tsukishima-kun, we are both human. It is not my place to treat you as anything lesser than I.”

“You are a General and I am a soldier. The difference in rank is quite notable.”

“That is correct. However, once you dig a bit past the fancy titles and ranks, you will find that we are both made of the same flesh and bone. We are equal men, Tsukishima Kei. Now, I shall ask once more: may you accompany me to the garden?”

Shocked, Tsukishima nodded. For the longest time, ranks and titles were the biggest indicators within the castle walls. The sheer position one was given determined their inherent worth. Tsukishima had been graced with the title of an Elite Soldier, which still gave him little rights to much of what was going on in the castle itself. His position meant everything to him, yet this man- who was of much higher rank- completely disregarded it. It was appalling.

The two of them walked towards the garden, the noise of drunkards and the rich dying out behind them. Kuroo took the lead and beckoned him to follow deeper into nature, something Tsukishima had not been given the privilege of doing. 

“Call me Kuroo.”

“Excuse me?” Tsukishima splutered. “I cannot do that. It is improper!”

“Improper it is and unrightfully so. Still, I hope that one day, you will see me as more than just my title. Please. Call me Kuroo.”

“Then I suppose you ought to call me Tsukishima.”

The two of them smiled as they ventured off deeper into the green. They admired the flowers in silence, watching the petals gleam under the street lamps. They walked until they arrived at a marble bench with petals carved into its side. 

“Tsukishima, like the moon?”

“Yes.”

“I see,” the man paused to look up at the sky and Tsukishima’s eyes trailed after his.. “As bright as the stars are, the moon is still the centerpiece of the canvas.” The man turned back towards Tsukishima. “And dear heavens, isn’t the moon beautiful?”

Tsukishima, unaware of the elder’s wistful gaze, could do nothing in that moment but dumbly nod. The two of them were cast under the moon’s glow, allowing Kuroo to take in every bit of light the blond seemed to let off. If the moon was the light source of the night, then Tsukishima was the being that brightened the entire universe. Every planet and star ought to quiver before the radiant man. As Tsukishima lost himself in the sky, Kuroo allowed himself to be lost in Tsukishima’s eyes. The amber orbs were like gemstones sparkling in the night. Kuroo watched his long, slender fingers grasp at the bench as he stared in awe at the constellations above. How he wished those hands would intertwine with his own, tugging at fingers as they walked hand in hand. Maybe one day…

“Kuroo, why are you so adamant that we be equals?”

The man in question almost flinched backwards at the disruption of the silence. He stared blankly before finally beginning to process the question. “Well, I have witnessed both ends of the spectrum. I currently dine with the finest of men, but there was once a time where I ate with naught but my bare hands. I worked my way up, observing every perspective the world had offered. I have realized that we are all the same, in essence.”

“The same? How so?”

“Well, do you mind telling me your own dreams and desires?”

“My heart has yet to grasp a dream to follow.”

“Then why still live? If you have no desire or prospect to live, why do so?”

“That is quite the interesting thought. I supposed I would like to be happy one day.”

“And that, my friend, is everyone’s dream: to be happy. To love and to be loved. To hold on tight to something and never let go.”

Tsukishima giggled and Kuroo believed he had flown to heaven and been graced by the presence of angels. “You are quite invested in this, are you not? The idea of equality?”

“Of course,” Kuroo scoffed. “Who am I but a great leader if I understand my comrades a bit more?”

The smile Kuroo received was enlightening. Someone was ecstatic due to his words, his own philosophies and thinking. There was nothing better than the sweet validation of someone new. The two of them continued their small talk, bickering lightly along the way. It wasn’t until the moon reached its peak when they began to walk back. 

In the moment where they entered the palace, Tsukishima’s walls were brought back up, walls as large as those bordering the castle itself; the stone is impenetrable, only accessible through the gate which ascended and descended at the command of its keeper. Dear heavens, Kuroo was happy that the gatekeeper let down his bridge.

\---

The two of them walked back to the glorious room, Tsukishima taking his place outside. Kuroo had sent plenty of worrisome looks his way, but the soldier waved them off. He was but a guard in this situation: it was his duty to protect the General. The two of them bid each other good night and parted ways. 

Even in the soft bed, Kuroo found himself unable to fall asleep, as his mind was insistent on drifting back towards the man outside his door. There was something magical about the way the blond would speak; it was unlike Kuroo, who was charming and provocative in all the best ways. The blond was able to dissect others like a doctor with a scalpel. Every word that left his mouth was like listening to even the highest preachers speak, as it was filled with clear intention and was perfectly formatted in an etiquette way. His mother must have been a wonderful woman, the elder thought. With that, he began to rest.

Kuroo awoke to the birds chirping happily, despite the man’s own tired misery. Much to his dismay, Tsukishima had also knocked on the door and declared that the counsel were to meet up once the birds silence their noise. Kuroo frantically threw himself out of the bed, his feet hitting the ground harshly. He scrambled over his many belongings before finally finding the most suitable outfit to wear. The door was flown open, startling Tsukishima. The two of them locked eyes and said nothing. It wasn’t until they heard another soldier scrambling to open the neighboring door that they stopped their staring. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kuroo asked, “How do I look?”

The blond made a point to look at him from head to toe before responding, “As handsome as ever, I presume. Shall we take our leave?”

He watched him, eyebrow raised, as Kuroo stood too baffled to respond. Impatient, Tsukishima took the elder’s hand in his own and prompted him to begin walking. The two of them weaved through the hallways and rooms talking leisurely.

“Say, Tuskishima, why become a soldier? You seem diligent enough to strive for any profession; why choose the most dangerous one?”

The man in question merely rubbed the back of his neck. “It was something I used to admire, seeing soldiers fight bravely. My brother himself was one of them. Everytime he came home, he would preach about the epic battles he had been a part of.”

“That is incredible! Did you strive to walk in his footsteps?”

The blond halted for a short moment. “Perhaps I did. I went to watch the soldiers march through the town one day, but my brother was not there. He was not the courageous soldier that he prided himself in being. In fact, he was naught but a fraud.”

“Then why become a soldier yourself, if you have such terrible connections to it?”

“I am unsure myself. As of current, it is something I am simply doing. At the time, it was something I was already training for. There was no point in dropping it entirely.”

Tsukishima felt immensely fortunate, as they had reached the garden after his final statement. Noblemen were already chatting amongst themselves, laughing and bidding each other good morning. 

Much like the previous night, Kuroo skittered around the groups, laughing and joking while doing so. On the rarest of moments, it was almost as though worry was sketched across his face. Tsukishima watched him intently, unwilling to talk to the other soldiers. The armor-clad people were complaining about their work, upset at their lack of rest. 

King Ukai had eventually made his presence known with a clink of his wineglass and his booming voice declaring that breakfast was soon to come to an end. The noble were quick to leave, eager to not upset their King. The counsel and soldiers were left to finish the remains of their meal.

A young trumpeter swarmed her way through the crowd before landing herself somewhere in the center. She played a few notes, fingers flying over the valves, before assertively declaring that the meeting was to begin. The counsel lined up and followed the King as the soldiers saluted General Sawamura. The General nodded in acknowledgment and led them towards the training grounds.

“After such a long day, I believe that you lot are in need of rest. You are allowed to return to your quarters until brunch, when you will begin your training once more. Is that understood?”

After hearing a loud affirmative, the General dismissed the men, who all eagerly scrambled towards their bunks. A handful of the soldiers were afraid of not being able to wake up on time and the others shared their fear. Tsukishima decided to ignore the nervous voices and slept anyway. 

A loud voice yelled through the barrack, startling the soldiers awake. The woman who had woke them up had already begun to shove her fellow comrades out of bed. Groggily, the group grabbed their weapons and staggered to the training ground. 

They were met with the stern face of the General, who was quick to get the soldiers to fall back into their obedient ways. General Sawamura declared that they were to practice in groups: one against five. This was meant to enhance one’s ability to observe their entire surroundings. It was most definitely a difficult task, and Tsukishima internally groaned at the thought. Still, he grouped up with his comrades and began the training. 

He stood his ground as the soldiers came at him with their fake, blunt swords and arrows. Tsukishima whisked his shield around, evading the incoming onslaught. Through his tired haze, he was still able to make out the change in the “enemy’s” formation. He thrust his sword outward and disrupted the flow of the formation change. OF course, the most problematic person was to be the archer, carefully aiming whilst taking shelter behind a wall of soldiers. If he could take them out first, then the fight becomes solely close-ranged. 

Someone had come up and swung at his side. He parried it with his sword and pushed backwards with all the force he had, acknowledging the sudden opportunity where one soldier was to be unable to battle. In that soldier’s recoil, Tsukishima made quick work blocking the swords and arrows as he made his way behind the newly-reactive soldier. A quick swing had disabled him for good.

The formation began to change once more, with the lane between him and the archer clearing due to the remaining soldiers making their way around him. The most ideal situation would be to dash straight towards the archer, but two of the swordsmen were just close enough to intercept. The archer stopped shooting and Tsukishima braced for the incoming onslaught. He ran. 

He rushed out of the attack, carefully scanning the terrain for a closed off area- an area where there would be no one to come after him. The tree the archer was standing behind was a good example, thus he ran towards it, shield raised and sword at the ready. He made note of the people behind him, but decided that securing the location for himself would be a safer option. 

The archer, who had little to no time to grab a sword, was inevitably eliminated from the practice and Tsukishima stood his ground, trees and makeshift defenses around him. Before the other three could attack once more, he heard a whistle and clapping. 

“General Sawamura! I didn’t know you were teaching your students to fight with smaller numbers and to counter it! The formation changes are wonderful,- precise and planned. The individual strategies are impeccable as well. It is almost as though you spent your time teaching them to strategize than to actually train.”

Sawamura shook his head, dismissing the compliments. “Tsukishima is assigned to you, am I correct?”

“Yes sir!”

“Well you might be in trouble. That boy is good for his brain, not his brawn. If someone were to catch him off guard, you will be in big trouble.” Tsukishima felt his cheeks redden at the harsh, yet true accusation. There is a reason he spent so much time running and searching for ideal positions after all. To this, Kuroo just laughed.

“Perhaps I can take him to spar with me. I am a general as well, don’t you forget.”

“By all means, go ahead. Just don’t interfere with the normal regiment too much.”

“Understood, General Sawamura.”

With that, Kuroo beckoned Tsukishima to come out of his hiding spot; the three soldiers who were previously after him let him through. The two of them made their way towards a separate field- one not quite suitable for training, but was earthy enough to mimic the actual battlegrounds. Kuroo picked up a wooden sword and instructed Tsukishima to stand across from him. 

The two of them stood firm, swords at the ready. Tsukishima watched carefully for even the finest of details: the shifting of weight, the side in which the sword resides, and the way Kuroo’s body was faced. Before a definite conclusion could be made, Kuroo had already rushed towards him, moving as though the sword was but another limb. His attacks were much too quick and far too precise for Tsukishima to react properly, thus making him hit the ground harshly. 

Distantly, he heard snickering as the General held out his hand and offered some tips. 

“For starters, you should eat more, Tsukishima-kun, You are too skinny and have absolutely no muscle. How do you expect to properly fight?” Tsukishima wanted to bury himself into the ground as his comrades hid their laughter behind their hands. “And it is not so bad to rely on more instinct at times. There are scenarios where there is no time to strategize. You can’t outrun your opponents forever after all. Perhaps it is in your best interest to learn to fight without the benefit of having a definite strategy.”

Tsukishima nodded in understanding and promptly stood up again. Once again, Kuroo had rushed in quickly, but Tsukishima was at least partly prepared, as he was able to parry the first few attacks. With every swing, Kuroo had increased the amount of strength, inevitably pushing Tsukishima towards the edge of the field. The slight stun when Tsukishima realized this had led to Kuroo being able to knock him down once more. 

“That was better. Now come one. Let’s go again.”

The two of them continued to spar, swords clashing midair and shield digging into the ground. Despite Kuroo’s preachings, the General was intuitive as well as instinctive. Every slash and parry was of the utmost precision. Tsukishima couldn’t help being drawn by the intense looks, calculating and determined. The gaze was only more distracting as Tsukishima’s movement became more sluggish and inaccurate. Kuroo had used this to his advantage and knocked the tiresome blond onto the ground once more. 

“Perhaps that is enough for the time being. You look exhausted and it seems impractical to have a guard that cannot even stand at his post. Come. Let us take a break.”

He extended his hand once more and Tsukishima quickly took it. He made note of the rough calluses on the man’s palm and the gentle intertwining of their fingers. Kuroo pulled Tsukishima back onto his feet and the two of them walked towards the tree, seeking the cool shade. 

In a low whisper, Kuroo deducted, “They didn’t let you rest up well.” A declaration, not simple pondering. “That simply won’t do. I’ll see what I can accomplish. There is no point in having a regiment of the weak and weary.”

True to his word, the regiment were all able to get a decent amount of rest the next day. Soldiers had cheered for General Kuroo, but were quickly quieted by the stern look from their own leader. Tsukishima himself had thanked Kuroo profusely as well, before beginning to spar with the elder once more. Unfortunately enough, their time spent on the battle fields became more scarce as the days progressed.

After a night of tiresome training and long meetings, the two of them walked in the garden once more. Tsukishima tried to ignore the slight brushing of their hands and the smile that has been plastered on the elder’s face for quite some time now. A small shove brought Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He looked back towards Kuroo, only to see that the sweet smile had turned sly. Shaking his head, the blond retaliated. They continued their playful shoves, laughing all the while. Eventually, they reached the same bench they had come across before.

“Tsukishima, do you recall me saying that the moon is beautiful?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, I believe that the moon has been placed in my hands,” he replied, cupping Tsukishima’s cheek in large palms. “And dear heavens is it gorgeous.”

“Be careful now, Kuroo. I may start to believe that you are attracted to me.”

“And if I am?” He raised an eyebrow and flushed. “What if I do want to court you?”

“If you have already forgotten, we are both from different countries and positions. What business do you have, courting someone much lower than you?”

“That all means nothing to me, least I have you. Dear me, I believe that I have fallen much too far already.”

“I suppose this is an example of your renown charm. In that case, you may court me.”

Kuroo’s eyes shot up and shined. “Really?”

Tsukishima blushed and looked away. “Do not make me regret this decision. Heaven knows that it will not be easy.”

Kuroo smiled so brightly that it dimmed the moon. He grabbed the blond’s hand, kissing every knuckle gently, relishing in the flustered expressions he tore out of the stoic man. With this new fuel, Kuroo continued to place his affections across the other’s pale skin. Kisses were placed across red cheeks and even found their way towards the top of the blond hair. Eager, Tsukishima held Kuroo’s cheek and placed his lips upon the other. The elder retracted immediately, quickly making note of Tsukishima’s terrified expression, before returning to kiss Tsukishima some more.

It was a moment of inexperience, with neither men knowing what they were doing other than what simply felt right in the moment. They stood under the moonlight, eyes closed and hands searching. With every intake of breath, the flaming desire only burned brighter. It was not long before Tsukishima felt himself kissing a giddy smile. The two of them finally parted, each excited over their newfound happiness. 

“Moonshine, shall we return to our room?”

“Well, is there anything you plan on doing?”

With a wink and a sly smile, Kuroo began to walk back, leaving the blond to trail behind. Surely enough, Tsukishima jogged after him, blushing and fumbling while doing so. Contrary to what he had believed, Kuroo began to lead them towards another section of the castle- one that Tsukishima had little to no recollection of. Despite being a visitor, Kuroo navigated the maze of hallways with incredible precision and ended up exactly where he needed to be. Sternly, he knocked on the wood in front of him.

“General Sawamura Daichi here. Is there anything you need, General Kuroo?”

“Well, Sawamura-san, I am afraid that the relationship between Nohebi and ourselves are becoming quite tense. Would you mind if I allow Tsukishima-kun into my chambers, rather than leave him to reside outside? It would allow me to feel safer as I rest.”

“I suppose so. He is your guard and you are his duty. I have no need to mingle with your affairs.”

“Thank you, Sawamura-san.”

“There is no need to thank me, Kuroo-san. Before you leave, I must inform you that you are not as self-contained as you think. Please leave your affectionate displays in your room.” With that, the shorter man slammed the door shut and returned to his slumber. Kuroo turned around and rubbed his neck while Tsukishima looked absolutely mortified. The two of them sprinted back to their room, trying to outrun the embarrassment that had already caught up to them. 

After skidding around corners and bundling up the carpets with their inconsistent speeds, they finally made it back into their room. Despite their athleticism, both men collapsed upon the wooden floors, breathless from the running and laughter. 

“General Sawamura is going to kill me tomorrow,” Tsukishima huffed. Kuroo was inclined to agree. The two of them laid on the ground for a single moment more, before getting up again. Kuroo then collapsed onto the bed. 

“Tsukishima, come join me.”

“That’s blasphemous. You know it is improper.”

“It is also improper to kiss an opposing General, yet here we are. It’s not like Sawamura-san is going to care much anyway.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Tsukishima made his way over to the bed and into Kuroo’s waiting arms. They allowed themselves to lay in silence, relishing in the other’s company. The elder was ecstatic to have his moonshine in his arms, head laying on his bicep and gold-spun hair tickling his neck. Perhaps his heart has ascended even further than the heavens. 

“Moonshine?”

“Yes?”

“Wars and alliances be damned. You will always be the one I run back to.”

Tsukishima giggled. “Such an esteemed man has fallen to absurd fantasies. We have not known each other for long.” Once he realized that Kuroo had not laughed alongside him, he began to worry. “You do understand that our mutual attraction can be severed at any moment, correct?”

“In all theory, yes, we should not be together. Still, I find myself drawn to you like a cat to the moon. Your mere presence is enough to brighten even the darkest of days. I too believe that I am becoming quite irrational in my thoughts.”

The blond sighed and curled into Kuroo’s chest. “You truly are incredible. Perhaps I may run back to you too. After all, there is nothing to live for except for happiness. You make me happy.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes. “Tetsurou, sing me a song.”

“What would you like to hear, my moonshine?”

“Anything, so long as it's you.”

And with that, Kuroo began to sing, deeply and lovingly.

\---

Kuroo and Tsukishima went to the village early in the morning. The two of them dressed as plainly as they could, wearing but the cheapest fabrics and the simplest of colors. They weaved their way around the fairly empty stalls as the people began to set up for the day. The baker thanked them as they walked away, large loaf in hand. 

Kuroo widened his eyes in shock. “This is better than the King’s bread!” He began to savor every bite, as Tsukishima laughed in response. 

“Of course it is. It’s my mother’s recipe after all.”

The elder’s eyes widened and sparkled even more. “Can I meet her? I would love to meet the woman who raised such a beautiful man.”

Tsukishima blushed, turning his head away. “I suppose so.” He grabbed Kuroo’s hands and pulled him through alleyways and barren streets. Kuroo made note of the declining wealth of the people. What was once the bustling businesses soon became the residence of the homeless. Tsukishima bypassed them quickly, stopping before a run down wall. The blond dug through the cracks before he found what he needed. He pulled the object out ever so gingerly. 

“Here,” he declared, opening the box and handing it to Kuroo. Reciprocating the same tenderness, Kuroo peered at the contents. Inside laid hundreds of letters and small toys. He picked up a yellowing page and began to read. 

_To my beautiful baby boy,  
Today, you cried as I worked, saying how desperately you wished to join me. Despite me telling you that the oven and fires were dangerous, you were determined. I gave you dough to shape and you set off to work. Oh how my heart soared at the sight. _

He took another page.

_My firefly, I am so sorry. No one could have saved Akiteru. One day you will understand. For now, please continue to be my happy bundle of joy. It is all I ask of you. Akiteru may have passed but I will be damned if I lose you too._

Kuroo wondered if the connection between Akiteru and Tsukishima was fixed before his death. 

He looked at Tsukishima, who was reading over his shoulder. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and turned the knob on the side a few times. Once he stopped turning it, the box erupted with the sound of laughter. 

“Oh, Kei! It is recording now!” The sound of laughter came about once more. Soon enough, the two of them were finally able to settle down. With a deep breath, the woman began to sing. Her voice was like honey, telling stories of the moon and the fireflies. The song was no doubt for Tsukishima. 

The song began to speak of the unknown power the moon held. It is magnificent, she said, that the moon can glow so brightly even behind the clouds. However, in the absence of the moon, fireflies come about, lighting up the world with all they can. Tsukishima was to never run out of light, be it the natural shine of the moon or the small glow of the firefly. The song ended. 

Silently, he gestured for Kuroo to continue reading the letters. The elder sat them both down and did as he was told. 

_Oh Kei, my beautiful angel, please find happiness soon. I’d hate to die and leave you with nothing. Hate me or not, always remember that I love you. I love you I love you IloveyouIloveyou…_

The ink trailed off of the paper. 

Kuroo stared at the sky as his lover put his head on his shoulder. How ironic that the sun continues to rise. Had it not taken note of the current misery the both of them had felt? Tsukishima continued to cry as he put the box away.

“We have to go back, Tetsurou. The King expects all of his guests to arrive at breakfast, if you had forgotten already.” Wordlessly, Kuroo followed him back. The people around them gave Tsukishima pitiful gazes and sad smiles. 

“Why leave the box here? Is it not better to take it with you?”

“Leaving it here forces me to come back to the village.” He sniffled and held his head higher. They walked back in silence. Kuroo made note of the small whimpers and astray tears that Tsukishima harshly blinked away. 

When they arrived at the palace garden, neither of the kings were to be found. In fact, the entire area seemed to be split, as the Elders of Nekoma stayed solely on one side of the room. Commander Yaku strolled up to Kuroo, glaring icily towards Tsukishima.

“Where were you?” the Commander yelled. 

Kuroo rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I woke up late. Sorry about that.”

With one final glare, Yaku dragged Kuroo towards the other side of the room. 

“Yaku! What was that for?”

“You missed the entire ordeal. The two Kings were at each other’s throats. Something about who controls which borders and the alliances between certain countries. King Ukai was upset about the disdain between us and Nohebi and our King was pushing to join forces.”

Kuroo nodded in understanding, eyes darting across the room in search of his lover. Based on the look that Tsukishima sent him, Kuroo could only assume that he heard the news as well. General Sawamura placed his hand on the soldier’s shoulder and nodded towards Kuroo. The two elders left the room.

“You love Tsukishima, don’t you?”

“Yes. I do.”

“And you are aware of the current matters at hand?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Then what are you to do? Will you follow your country or your heart?”

Objectively, it was righteous to say he was to fight for his country, but Kuroo was unsure. Should he stay and protect his people at the price of his happiness or should he allow his heart to soar. Sawamura was quick to pick up on the hesitance.

“I hear Commander Kai is an excellent commander. He would make a fine General one day, would he not?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean to say that you have options. The entire country of Nekoma will not fall due to your absence.”

Kuroo smirked. “Trying to make your life easier, I see. Perhaps you intend for me to leave my post so that you can win the battles with ease.”

The two Generals laughed. “Thank you, Daichi-san.”

“Tetsurou-san, just promise me that you will take care of Tsukishima-kun. He has been through enough.” Determined, Kuroo accepted the request. Sawamura gestured for Kuroo to stay put as he went to fetch Tsukishima from within the Garden. Tsukishima took Kuroo by the hand and the two of them set off towards their room. 

“Tetsurou, what do we do now?”

“I will assume that there will be one more meeting before war will be waged. I shall attend and follow my people home. Next-”

“Are you leaving me, Tetsurou?” The blond looked absolutely horrified at the thought. The mere expression almost tore Kuroo’s heart into pieces. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Never.”

“Then I won’t. If I leave with them, it will make our escape less suspicious. Somewhere along the road, I will simply slow down and guide my steed elsewhere.”

“Where will we go?”

The two of them had arrived at the room and Kuroo paused for a brief moment. “There is a small island surrounded by a river on the outskirts of Nekoma. My family lives there. They will take care of you.”

Tsukishima nodded and began to pack. Kuroo helped as much as he could before leaving for the meeting. He took one last look at the beautiful hallways and tapestries, distantly realizing that it was to be the last time he would ever see such stunning art. Following his memory, Kuroo made his way towards the grand wooden doors and steeled himself as it opened. He sat down at his assigned seat, sending Sawamura one final, grateful look. The two Kings stared each other down. 

King Nekomata smiled. “King Ukai, will you arrest us now? While we are at your mercy in your grand castle?”

“Of course not,” Karasuno’s King sneered. “If I kill you now, there would be no telling who is worthy.. This may be war, but we are still good friends. You know I do not play dirty. You have until nightfall to leave. If you are not gone by then, I will slaughter you and your men.”

“Understood. Then, shall the superior country win.”

“May the superior triumph.”

The two men shook hands and then, they were off. Nekoma’s Councilmen scurried off to collect their items while Karasuno’s Elders went to prepare for a bloody war. Metal clashing on stone echoed throughout the expanse of the palace, ringing ever so loudly. By the time Kuroo had entered his room, Tsukishima was nowhere to be found. The window was left open and on the sill layed a rose. Kuroo picked up a bag and made his way towards the entrance of the castle. Elders began to trickle in, loading their belongings onto their horses. 

Kuroo made his way towards a beautiful black steed and hooked his bag onto the saddle. He ran his hands through the soft mane and gave her an apple. The horse took it greedily as Kuroo mounted the steed. At the order of the King, the Elder’s took off. 

\---

Sawamura Daichi sat at his desk and lit the worn-out candle. Closing his eyes and relishing in the smell of the wax, he whispered a small prayer to every deity he knew of. With a final sigh, he opened his eyes again.

“Godspeed, my friends. Godspeed.”

And he left to command his people. From now on, war shall wage.

\---

Tsukishima ran through the village for the second time that day, buying loaves of bread and water. He contemplated grabbing the box of his mother’s belongings, but then decided that the detour was too far. The other soldiers were soon to notice his absence after all. He quickly found his way towards the farmer, begging and pleading for a horse. Tsukishima gave him all the money he had, which wasn’t much, but the farmer gave in to his cries, giving the blond the reins to the weakest horse they had. With that, Tsukishima was off. 

He rode the steed through the forest, occasionally scratching himself on the branches. The horse trampled over the poorly paved road, leaving a trail of dust behind them. They quickly made it to the wall that separated the two countries. Seeing the guards that stood around, Tsukishima got off the horse and let it run wild. He threw a rock as far as he could away from him, hoping that the guards would be distracted for a few seconds, allowing him to run across and into the greenery of Nekoma. Luckily, the guards did fall for the simple trick and Tsukishima ran with all the speed he could muster. 

He entered Nekoma’s half of the forest, quickly darting behind trees. Pulling his hood on, he made his way towards the nearest town, silently. He noticed the sky darkening and picked up his pace. He ran until he saw a dim orange light. Finally, the blond was able to make out the view of buildings and people, all brightened by the streetlamps. He walked up to an elderly stranger, tapping them on the shoulder and asking, “Is there a river around here?”

The elder nodded and pointed back towards the forest. “Run straight ahead. It will be there.”

Tsukishima thanked him and ran off in that direction. Despite tripping and scraping his knees and elbows multiple times, he ran for the life of him. No matter how many times he felt like giving up and resting, he continued to put one foot in front of the other. At the sight of running water, he nearly rejoiced. Off in the distance stood a house, presumably the one Kuroo mentioned. 

The ex-soldier looked around for a boat, but found that there was none. He sealed his bag shut and hoped that it was waterproof. Taking a deep breath and making a small prayer, he leapt into the freezing water and swam as fast as he could, desperate to not let the rushing water take him away. As he came up for air, he heard the voices of people yelling and demanding that a rope be brought towards the water. Said rope was thrown within arms reach of Tsukishima and he held on for the life of him. The strangers pulled him up until he was gasping for air on the grass. 

A man who’s hair was on the verge of black and grey picked him up and guided him towards the house. Halfway there, a young woman helped as well. An elderly couple fretted over him, running off to fetch wood for the fire and bringing a variety of food to the table beside the couch Tsukishima laid upon. 

The three dark-haired elders watched him cautiously as Tsukishima warmed himself up. A sweet, feminine voice finally asked, “Where is Tetsurou?”

The blond watched as the two men sucked in their breath as the young woman prepared herself for the answer. Once again, the old lady asked, “Is he alright?”

Tsukishima was at a loss for words. Where was he to begin? He couldn’t simply say that Kuroo was betraying Nekoma and that Tsukishima was the reason for it. Finally, he decided on responding with, “Tetsurou will arrive shortly.”

Confused, the four members of the Kuroo family left the blond to rest.

\---

Kuroo watched as the sun began to fall behind large mountains. Lighting wooden torches, the elders went off into the night. The General left his light untouched, claiming that he was to save it for emergencies and would simply follow the light of the others. The elders deemed it acceptable and continued to make their way home. True to his word, Kuroo remained in the back of the group, thinking about when he would make his detour. In his mind, he imagined the entirety of the layout between Nekoma and Karasuno. As the counsel ventured into the forest, Kuroo allowed himself to remember the shortcuts and pathways he took as a kid. 

It was not long until they were halted by the guards. The Elders each stated their name and position as the guards let them through. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou. General of the Elite Force of Nekoma.”

The guards pried their swords apart, allowing Kuroo to ride through the border freely. He distinctly made note of the guards watching him, thus speeding up to match the pace of his comrades. Ahead of him, there were whispers speaking of the downfall of Karasuno and the plans in which they will use to tear the opposing country into pieces.

The terrain soon morphed into familiar territory and Kuroo braced himself. He patted the horse’s head and fed her an apple once again. Muted by the sound of chewing, Kuroo jumped off the horse and into the bushes. He dashed through the thick trees and ducked under the branches he remembered all too well. He made a hard turn, remembering the path that would allow him to evade the river as much as he could. Inevitably, he still arrived at the body of water. 

Watching the waters of the smaller portion of the river, he decided to swim. His bones chilled instantly and Kuroo almost allowed himself to give in to the cold and sink. The sudden memory of Tsukishima’s warm kisses was enough to rekindle the fire inside of him. With large strokes, he pulled himself onto shore and continued walking towards his childhood home. As he walked along the riverside, he sneered at the boat before shivering harshly. He continued to stroll through the grassy fields and crops, just as he did when he was younger. 

At the sight of the lit house, Kuroo ran. All of his energy had somehow come back as he sprinted uphill and towards the front door. Standing on the porch, he knocked. It seemed as though his family was already waiting for his arrival, as the door swung open immediately. He was dragged into tight embraces as his family continued to crowd him. 

Once the family of five was able to properly come back to their senses, they realized that Kuroo was still wet from his swim. They ushered him towards the fireplace, where he was greeted by the sight of his sleeping lover. 

“Tetsurou,” his sister began. “Who is this young man?”

With a proud smile, he declared, “This is my lover. Tsukishima Kei.”

His family was appalled. His grandfather gasped in horror, “But he carries the symbol of Karasuno.”

Sadly and wearily, Kuroo began to tell the story of how he fell in love with a beautiful soldier. As supportive as his family was, they still feared for their little boy. Didn’t he realize that he was in grave danger?

Tsukishima shifted in his sleep, prompting Kuroo to gather him into his arms. 

“Dear, your room is still the same as ever. Go get some rest. We will protect you.”

Kuroo thanked his family earnestly before carrying Tsukishima to his room. He laid the blond onto his bed gently and got on himself. As if on instinct, Tsukishima curled around him. Before Kuroo could properly gush over the sweet antics of his lover, he fell asleep.

\---

“Sir.”

“Yes?”

“He is nowhere to be found.”

“Then he must’ve run off somewhere, most likely to reside with our opponents.”

“What are we to do?”

“Hunt him down.”

Another voice announced, “there is news of another man missing in the opposing country.”

“Ah. Then they must be together.”

“Would you like for us to hunt them both down?”

“Killing the other country’s men would undoubtedly worsen our relationships with them. Only kill the traitor.”

“Yes, sir.”

\---

Kuroo woke up to the sunshine filtering into the room. Tsukishima had been resting his head on Kuroo’s arm, awake but not yet willing to start the day. He was pouting, eyes unfocused and without his glasses. Kuroo couldn’t help but to plaster kisses over the beautiful man in front of him. Reluctantly but surely, the blond began to giggle. As the sun began to rise higher, they finally found the will to get out of bed. They changed into their most comfortable clothes and made their way towards the living room where the rest of the family already sat. 

Kuroo’s sister stood up abruptly, grabbing Tsukishima by the wrist and taking him outside. She pulled Tsukishima towards the river. The two of them sat down in the grass, feet wading in the water. Despite the water being absolutely freezing, Tsukishima felt peaceful in the new atmosphere. It was a huge contrast in comparison to the stone buildings and barracks he grew up with.

“Tsukishima-kun, do I need to properly threaten you to take care of my brother or can I trust that you will make him happy?”

“Kuroo-san, I will do my best to ensure Tetsurou’s happiness,” he did Karasuno salute, silently saying that he will go through with his promise, even if it costs him his life. The elder Kuroo was satisfied with the response, returning her gaze to the water. A soft smile appeared on her face as she reminisced in past memories. 

“Then I suppose it is my duty as a sister to indulge you in embarrassing memories.”

She smiled sweetly. “Believe it or not, Tetsurou didn’t always have that hair style. At some point, it would just lay flat on his head. His signature hairstyle arose around the time when my parents started arguing. He would bury his head into the pillow and cover his ears. Eventually, his hair gave up and just stuck like that.”

Tsukishima let himself drift off into his own world for a slight second, remembering the times he ran his fingers through the jet black hair, pulling loose strands away from Kuroo’s eyes. The sun began to rise over the treetops and the lady sighed.

“I suppose my time is up. The entire family wanted to meet you properly after all. I believe Grandmother wanted to teach you to make Tetsurou’s favorite salted mackerel.”

The two of them walked back uphill and towards the house. The grandmother of the house was quick to greet them, pulling and pushing Tsukishima towards the kitchen impatiently. 

“Oh, darling! My husband just caught a mackerel! Impeccable timing, is it not?”

Before Tsukishima could even agree, he was caught up with mixing spices as oil heated over the stove. 

“Oh Tsukki-kun! Do you know how this dish became Tetsu’s favorite? “

“No I do not, Kuroo-obaasan,” he responded, blatantly ignoring the nickname he was given.

“When Tetsu was a wee kid, his pa took him fishin’. Next thing ya know, Tetsu is pullin’ up a giant reel. Poor kid even fell into the water! Anyway, his pa pulled up the fish and it was a beautiful mackerel. They took it home, I cooked it, and it has become Tetsu’s favorite thing since!”

Tsukishima wanted to laugh at the idea of Kuroo, esteemed General, losing to a fish. The elder picked up on this fact and chuckled. She took Tsukishima’s hand, guiding it towards the handle. 

“Take the fish out for now. We ought to make the sauce.”

Tsukishima gingerly took the fish off the stove and put it to the side. The leftover residue was combined with a variety of sauces and spices, creating a thick sauce. The aroma seemed to be quite heavy, as Kuroo burst into the kitchen. 

“I smell mackerel!” He loudly announced. The two chefs shook their heads and continued their work as Kuroo watched diligently. They put the fish back into the pan for a bit, letting it soak in the sauce. With every sizzle, Kuroo became hungrier. 

“Tetsu, be a dear and get your father and your grandfather. I believe your sister has gone to the village for a bit.”

Like a wild animal, Kuroo slinked away. The faster the finished the simple task, the sooner he would get to eat after all. Tsukishima took the fish off the pan, as per the elder’s request. The old lady took a whiff, sighing happily, before pouring the sauce and garnishing the dish with chives. The three older men arrived quickly, each grabbing a bowl of rice out of habit. 

“Itadakimasu!”

And the group dug in. Kuroo quickly grabbed half of the fish like a hungry lion, leaving little for the rest of the family. Even as his grandmother scolded him, he continuously shoved rice and fish into his mouth. Tsukishima shook his head and ate as politely and as slowly as he could, relishing in the taste and the atmosphere. The eldest Kuroo did not appreciate this.

“Hurry up boy! The faster you eat, the more time we got!” T

sukishima’s eyes widened as he dug in. He set the bowl into the sink, but the elder of the house dragged him out before he could wash them. On their way out, he grabbed two fishing rods and bait. They walked down to the grassy area that Kuroo’s sister originally took him to. The two men sat down, the sun directly overhead. 

“You know how to fish, boy?”

“No, sir.”

“Well then, I ought to teach you.” Tsukishima listened as the elder showed him how to tie the worm around the hook. “Wrap and stab,” he said. Tsukishima mimicked the motion, earning an approving nod from the man. They threw their lines into the water, letting it sink. They sat in silence as they waited for the fish to take the bait. 

It really is beautiful here, thought Tsukishima. Is this how Kuroo grew up? Fishing and cooking with his grandparents? Did he play around in the grassy fields, collecting bugs and playing with dirt like the kids in the village did? 

He was ripped from his thoughts when his fishing pole jerked. Tsukishima fought to stabilize his hands and reeled the fish up. After a few minutes of him trying, the fish left, leaving Tsukishima with naught but an empty hook. Discouraged, he reeled in the line and put another bait on. Hearing Kuroo’s grandfather laugh so boisterously was amusing, making up for his failed attempt. As he cast the line, Kuroo’s sister came rowing back, desperate and far too quick to be safe. 

She reached the shore, not even bothering to anchor the boat. Grabbing Tsukishima by the shoulders, she whispered so quietly and quickly, “You gotta get out of here. Get Tetsu and run. They’re coming.”

Before he could ask who, she was pushing him into the house. Yelling for Tetsurou, she gathered a handful of food and supplies and pushed them into Tsukishima’s arms. Kuroo came bouncing down into the living room, a smile quickly fading as he realized the urgency of the situation. 

“Tetsurou, you’ve become a traitor to Nekoma. They’re going to have your head if you don’t leave now.”

“What about you?”

“DOn’t worry. Just run. Take the boat.”

“But I-”

She shot Tsukishima a desperate look. The blond understood the message and took Kuroo by the hand and left. Despite the thrashing and questions, he continued to drag Kuroo into the boat. The kicking finally stopped when the broad back hit the wood. 

“Tetsurou. We need to leave.”

“Ok.”

The two of them sailed down shore, waves crashing against their backs and water going far too fast for their liking. Distantly, they heard marching and leaned down, trying to remain unseen. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, whispering small prayers into the cold fingers. The marching got louder and louder and then stopped. 

“Tetsurou? What’s going on?” Tsukishima whispered. “You’re the general. Why did they stop?”

“They’re dispersing and preparing to attack. They’re going to surround the house.”

“How would they get across?”

“I don’t know. They probably think we’re still in there.”

They two of them huddled closer, letting the river drift away. They bypassed large trees and wildlife until nightfall when they assumed they were fairly safe. They sat up again, looking back to where they came from. In the darkness of the night, far, far away, they saw flames reaching for the skies. 

Oh how Kuroo wailed. 

Tsukishima felt tears spring into his eye as he pulled Kuroo closer to him. Kuroo tried to muffle his sobs, pushing his face deeper into Tsukishima’s shoulder. The blond pulled out his mother’s music box and turned the knob a few times, trying hard to find some sort of comfort. The soothing voice was enough to silence the cries, but it was not strong enough to vanquish the misery, 

Footsteps began to ring from ahead of them. They hunched into the floor once more, but figured that the sight of a single boat floating down the river would be too suspicious. Still, they held onto each other ever so tightly.

“Find the traitor of Karasuno!” they heard from ahead of them. 

“Find the traitor of Nekoma!” they heard from behind. The voices slowly got closer and closer. They were stuck. The two of them were bound to die. 

“Tetsurou?”

“Yes?”

“Dance with me.”

“Now? Are you insane?”

“Please, let me die in your arms. Please.”

Reluctantly, Kuroo pulled Tsukishima into his arms. The two of them balanced themselves onto the rushing waters. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, allowing the blond to rest his head between the other’s neck and shoulders. The younger put his hands on the elder’s shoulders, gently swaying, careful to not lose balance, 

“Sing for me, Tetsurou.”

And ever-so-sweetly did Kuroo sing. He sang lullabies that he heard as a child, occasionally making up the lyrics as he progressed. Tsukishima’s giggles were enough to cover up the mistakes anyways. Then, he attempted to sing the song from the music box, writing his own stories about Kei as he went on. Distantly, the footsteps got louder. 

“They’re over there!”

Kuroo stopped singing, fear washing over him in intense waves. However, Tsukishima began to rub the elder’s back, moving his thumb in small circles.

“Sing for me, Tetsurou. Sing loud enough to silence the roars.” 

With tears in their eyes, they continued to sway. When Kuroo’s voice cracked, Tsukishima’s melody filled in the spaces. Soon enough, the marching could not be heard at all. Despite the nearby yelling, the two of them continued to sing louder and louder, declaring their love for all the bystanders to hear. 

As loud as they were, it did not stop the sound of arrows whizzing towards their feet. Their world was engulfed in a flash of reds and oranges flaring so greatly. In an instant, their world was caught in flames, burning and destroying at the mere touch.

Still, they remained in their little boat, swaying to their own beat as the world fell to pieces around them.

**Author's Note:**

> spam me on twt: @tiredgayy


End file.
